


I will be your ally

by kurikku



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Summoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikku/pseuds/kurikku
Summary: How Kiran felt pulling for Female Grima.





	1. Chapter 1

The familiar smoke arises from the summoning stone, setting your heart all aflutter. Your grip on the Breidablik loosens and it falls onto the ground, causing a loud thud that rings throughout the summoning room. The fog conceals it from your sight.

The Askrian Commander would probably reprimand you for dropping a priceless artifact but you pay it no mind. Any rational thoughts and feelings have long been gone as quickly as your diminishing orbs supply. Your lips etches into a thin line. You risk a glance at the orbs balance.

That was a bad idea. Your chest falls.

Should you take Frederick's advice to pick a God and pray? Maybe the desired God will answer your prayer with their presence.

No.

You hug your summoner coat close, shaking off the despair and fear. You will continue to hope.

The smoke begins to clear. You shield your eyes from the misty bright light, your throbbing heart ringing in your ears.

In the blink of an eye, the colourless smoke diffuses and turns into a violet, cold smog. The nauseous stench of blood and rusted iron envelopes the room. Your eyes begins to sting, unable to identify the hero's concealed silhouette. The gears in your head turns at the realisation on who you just summoned. You turned stiff as she announces her grave arrival.

"I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima. Pay me the respect I am due, and I will consider granting you a quick death when the time comes."

Her sharp voice almost cuts off your oxygen supply. You raise your trembling head, your face slack with astonishment. The God you have been pulling for has finally blessed you with her presence. Her bloodshot eyes bore into yours, sending shivers down your spine.

"Will you be my ally or do you long for death?"

Stretching out your trembling hand, you find your voice and your answer with conviction,"I will be your ally."

* * *

SUMMONER SUPPORT C RANK ACHIEVED.

 


	2. Smartest Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran expresses their views on Robin's identity.

 

 

You close the door to the mess hall, shutting the liveliness and people out. Your plastered smile vanishes, your shoulders droop with disappointment. _She_ wasn't there.

 

The clouds shrouded the moonlight, enveloping the deserted corridor in darkness. The chilly winds lick the dimly, weak flames on the wall mounted lanterns. You glued your eyes on the floor, ignoring your outstretched, wavering shadow. You tread carefully, not wanting to spend your night in a pitfall again.  

 

Moonlight pokes through, lancing in the Askr Castle's windows. The light in your eyes rekindled upon seeing the harsh shade of lilac flame, skulking behind the pillar. Your steps get lighter and quicker, creeping up behind the fallen vessel.

 

Even if she has noticed you, she makes no acknowledgement. You follow her line of sight. The various, not possessed, Robins are chatting among themselves, oblivious to the piercing gaze behind them.  

 

"Worm."

 

Her low rumble tears your attention away, sending shivers down your body. Inhaling the deep stench of dried blood, you raise your trembling head to the hovering figure. Your eyes are locked with her crimson-eyed glare, akin to a hawk hunting down its prey. The scratches on her face are obvious against her pale complexion, her twintails are all askew. Through the cuts of her dark robes lies deep untended cuts. 

 

She may have listened to your commands in combat. However, outside of battle, she dismisses your orders in a bat of her eyelash. She refuses to mingle and forge, superficial as she claims, bonds with anyone. It didn't help that Azama was the healer in-duty today.

 

Your neck grows stiff. Your parched lips parts, eager break free from the menacing silence. "I know you're hungry but you shouldn't e-eat me." You speak in undertone, sheepishly rubbing your hands together,"It's dinner time so the mess hall is crowded but I can show you the secret spots to eat in peace-"

 

The sound of the other Robins' laughter echoes, deepening Grima's furrow. Her scorching, engulfing flames grows immersive. In a swift movement, she shoots her devastating fireball, slamming their door shut. The surrounding pillars catch fire, sending you in a panic state.

 

Unfortunately or fortunately, you know the only way to douse those flames - calming her down.

 

"Tell me worm," you freeze under her bleak glare, anger seeping through her composure,"is your annoying interest in me pique because of my physical appearance? Considering that I hold a sickening resemblance to those worms from different timelines?"

 

You shake your head vigorously, answering her with your heart throbbing in your ears, "L-let's take the Renais twins as an example, Lord Ephraim and Lady Eirika may look alike but they are different. T-their souls are different."

 

She raises her eyebrows, you think you saw her guarded eyes softening for a second, "Souls... Then what about my male counterpart? Both of us are Grimas. Nonetheless, I don't see you flocking to him."

 

Your neck is hurting from the constant violent head shaking. "I-it's how you carried yourself out. Like all the Ikes we have met, they bear the same soul yet they are different. The way they react and hold themselves out makes them different heroes. You are your own person Grima, err, or should I say entity?"

 

A grin breaks upon her face, her cackling rings in the empty hallway. The flames are doused and you heave a deep sigh of relief. 

 

"You show promise, despite being human. Of course, that's like being the smartest worm in the dirt. But still... I see enough in you that I could entertain the idea of keeping you by my side."

 

* * *

SUMMONER SUPPORT B RANK ACHIEVED.


End file.
